


An unexpected airport encounter

by appleslovetea



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: A brief glimpse into Asami's past, Asami's POV, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8818630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appleslovetea/pseuds/appleslovetea
Summary: You never know who you will bump into at an airport...





	

Blizzards aren’t fun. Particularly when they prevent airplanes from taking off, and end up resulting in you being stuck at an airport for countless hours.

 

You don’t want to admit it out loud, but by now you are terribly bored. There is only so much work you can get done from your iPad after all. Besides, you’ve already read through all of the available newspapers, and even though you are far better off than most of the other stranded passengers, taking advantage as you are of all the niceties of the airport’s VIP lounge, the general miserable mood of everyone around you is starting to tick you off.

 

You’re in the process of straightening your back against the lounge sofa for the nth time, when you feel a weight falling against your shoulder.

 

You turn to find a brown head of hair snuggling against your left side.

 

 “For the record, Akihito,” You say calmly. “if you fall asleep, I’m not carrying you towards the airplane.”

 

The young man seems to not pay attention to your comment though. “I’m bored…” He replies instead; his voice sluggish.

 

“ _Who isn’t?_ ”   You think to yourself.

 

“Hey, let me borrow your iPad.” Akihito says suddenly, straightening up on his seat.

 

“Why?” You ask, frowning.

 

“’Cause I want to play some games. Come on, Asami. I’m dying of boredom here! Lend me your iPad for a while.”

 

“I don’t have any _games_ on my iPad, Akihito. How old do you think I am?”

 

He gives you a look for a few seconds, then huffs in apparent resignation and lays his head against your shoulder again.

 

“This is the worst vacation ever.”

 

“Really?! Didn’t I hear you say the exact opposite yesterday?”

 

“That was _yesterday_.” Akihito replies petulantly, much like you’d expect him too.

 

“…We’ll be boarding the plane soon enough, so don’t fret.”

 

His eyes lift towards your face; hope splattered all over them. “How do you know?”

 

“The receptionist told me so while you went out to fetch us some drinks.” You inform him, while nodding towards the reception desk at the entrance of the VIP lounge. “My jet plane is the first in line for takeoff once the storm clears.”

 

You see Akihito’s stare falling on the old lady behind the desk, an amused smile appearing on his lips all of a sudden.

 

“What is it?” You ask intrigued.

 

His smile broadens when he looks back at you.

 

“That lady thinks I’m your son, you know.” He whispers. “She keeps calling me Asami-kun whenever I talk to her.”

 

“That’s probably because you dress like a kid.” You whisper back, glad for a chance to tease your lover. “You look half your age most times.”

 

“I do not!” He replies offended, but then looks down at his ripped jeans and Vans' hoodie. “My grown-up clothes are all at the cleaners.” He shrugs, making you laugh.

 

“Well, to be honest, I prefer to see you with no clothes at all.” You say, and lean in to steal a kiss from him.

 

…An action you would have accomplished successfully, were it not for the fact that Akihito leaned away from you in immediate response.

 

“Are you mad?” The young man whispers, cheeks flushed; eyes darting round the room to make sure no one has seen you. “The room’s full of people.”

 

You can’t see the problem. “So?” You ask with a raised eyebrow.

 

Akihito’s blush deepens and he bites his lower lip as if debating with himself what to do. “Ah, damn you!” He finally retorts, and leaning in towards you he welcomes the warmth of your lips with his own.

 

You too welcome the gesture and further encourage it by wrapping your arm round Akihito’s lower back, bringing him closer to you on the sofa. That is, until you feel his slim fingers digging into your suit jacket’s pocket.

 

When you next open your eyes, Akihito is already standing in front of you; your wallet in his hand, a triumphant grin on his lips.

 

“And where exactly do you think you’re going with my wallet, Takaba Akihito?” You ask amused, as he starts waking towards the lounge’s exit door.

 

“I’m going to buy me some grown-up clothes.” He replies with a half-wink over his shoulder. “Call me on my cell phone if boarding starts.”

 

 You watch him disappear amongst the busy crowd outside the VIP lounge; his chosen path directing him to the airport’s shopping area.

 

You somehow find yourself already missing him, and to compensate his momentary absence your mind travels back to the events of last night, to when you undressed Akihito in front of a cozy fireplace and made love to him over and over again, with the snow and the mountains as backdrop.  You swear you live to make him moan. It’s like music to your years.   

 

“Is this seat taken?” A male voice interrupts your reverie.

 

“Not at the mom-“ The word dies in your lips as you turn to face your speaker, and you can’t prevent your eyes from widening ever so slightly in surprise.

 

An impeccably dressed middle-aged man sits down next to you, the ghost of a smile appearing on his lips. “My, my, Ryuichi, you should see the look on your face. It’s as though you’ve just seen a ghost.” He says to you, clearly amused by the reaction he’s caused in you.

 

“…Perhaps I have.” You reply, forcing yourself to regain your usual cool composure. “…What are you doing here?”

 

The older man shrugs at the question, taking a pack of Dunhill cigarettes from the inner pocket of his Armani jacket; the exact same brand of cigarettes you smoke. “The same as you I assume.” He replies, lighting a cigarette against his lips. “Waiting for this damn blizzard to pass, so I can board my jet plane.”

 

“I meant, what are you doing in Japan?”

 

“Oh!” The man exclaims. “I’m here on business, I suppose.”

 

“ _Of the shady kind, no doubt._ ” You don’t voice your thoughts out loud of course, although you have a feeling the other man knows exactly what you’re thinking. You remember he always had an irritating knack to guess what it was that was on your mind...He was the only person to ever manage that feat.

 

“I missed Japan.” The man continues pensively. “It’s been many years since my last visit... And you?” He asks, suddenly turning his attention back towards you.  “What brings you to Hokkaido in December?”

 

“Pleasure. I rented a villa up on the mountains for a couple of weeks. Thought I’d take advantage of the snow.” You reply casually. No point in making up stories to account for your presence there.

 

Somehow you can tell your words have amused him though. “A vacation, then?” He inquires.

 

“Of sorts.”

 

His eyes dart towards the glass wall in front of both of you. “You now take vacations, Ryu?”

 

“…On occasion.”

 

“That’s surprising. You were never fond of them. If my memory doesn't fail me, you even went to the length of calling them 'a waste of time'… Are you vacationing alone?”

 

An innocent question, or so it seems to those who are not acquainted with your companion.

 

“Yes.” You lie, but then you do something incredibly stupid. On an impulse, your head turns back towards the crowd outside, your stare lingering for a moment on the exact spot you have last seen Akihito.

 

You check yourself the second you realize what you’re doing, and quickly avert your eyes from the location, but the damage has already been done.

 

“So is that young man you were with just now your lover?” The older man asks casually enough, blowing out a white cloud of smoke; his eyes lost on the snow falling outside the glass walls of the airport's VIP lounge.

 

Of course he would have seen you and Akihito together. You feel like slapping yourself across the face for not having noticed sooner that he was amongst the group of people waiting in the lounge area.

 

“No.” It’s your answer, and the promptness of it makes your companion chuckle.

 

“Honestly, Ryu. No need to lie to me. It’s not like I plan to steal the boy from you... It’s obvious he’s far too young for me.”

 

You don’t say anything in return; just watch him blow another cloud of smoke into the air in front of the sofa.

 

“Then again,” He adds with what resembles a sad smile. “you yourself were perhaps far too young for me too back in the day.”

 

Funny how at the most unexpected of times your brain gets triggered into unleashing memories you have long ago thought lost. Countless scenes of your past life together flooded your mind at the same time, and you found yourself relaxing your countenance for the first time since engaging in conversation with him.

 

“I don’t think I was too young.” You reply truthfully, while lighting yourself a Dunhill too. “Besides,… you taught me most of what I know about being successful in the business.”

 

“You give me too much credit, Ryu. You would have found success in the business world even without me.”  

 

“I found it faster because of you.”

 

The comment seems once again to amuse the other man. “I suppose… Oh well, we did have fun together, didn’t we?” He says with a conspiratorial grin.  “And may I add, of all the people I’ve slept with since then, no one has ever managed to come close to satisfying me quite like you did. You were one amazing fuck!”

 

The unexpected remark causes you to choke on your cigarette smoke.

 

The man’s amused laughter reaches your ears, as you try to regain your breathing faculties with as much composure as you can muster.

 

“You still don’t enjoy compliments, I see.”

 

“Was that a compliment?” You ask, still coughing.

 

“In a way.” He says grinning. “So are you putting the gear I gave you to good use?”

 

Now it’s your time to grin. “The pupil has long ago surpassed the master, I assure you.”

 

“I do not doubt it one bit. I always knew you had immense potential. So have you started training your lover in the art?”

 

“But of course.”

 

“And how is he taking the ‘lessons’?”

 

“Somewhat reluctantly.”

 

 He chuckles. “Give him time. If I recall correctly, you weren’t so fond of the idea in the beginning either. S&M is an acquired taste for some people.”

 

“I’ve tried to get in touch with you multiple times over the years, you know?” You say, taking advantage of the momentary silence that falls between you. “To repay the loan.”

 

“Oh, that old story again?” The man says, rolling his eyes. “Forget about it.”

 

“I don’t like owing _anything_ to people.”

 

“You don’t _owe_ me anything, Ryu.”

 

“At least let me give you a share on the company. I built Sion with you starter money.” 

 

“I gave you that money because I wanted to. I never considered it a loan.”

 

“Still, I want to repay you. With interests.”

 

He grins at the remark. “I see age hasn’t cured you of your stubbornness... or of your ego.”

 

Your eyes narrow at him defiantly. “It appears it hasn’t cured you of both either.”

 

You both end up smiling.

 

“Perhaps you are right.” He confesses with a shrug. “But it seems that at least age has taught me one lesson, it has not yet taught you. You can’t always win, Ryuichi. And this is a fight you shall _not_ win.” He tells you, his eyes narrowing towards you menacingly.

 

“Schwartz-sama?” A female voice interrupts your conversation.

 

You both turn to stare at the receptionist, who somehow materialized in front of the sofa.

 

“Schwartz-sama,” She addresses your companion most respectfully. “I’m happy to inform you that we’ve just receive clearance from the air traffic control tower. You can now proceed to gate 10D for boarding. Your jet plane has been transferred to the top of the priority list. It will take off in 20 minutes.” She says, bowing and returning to her desk immediately afterwards.

 

It takes you a couple of seconds to realize you’ve just been outstripped by the other man. Your rare dumbfounded expression brings out a hearty laugh from your companion. “Oh don’t look so surprised, Ryu. You haven’t surpassed your master in _everything_ just yet.” He says while standing up from his seat.  “Oh look, your young lover is returning. What a shame not in time for us to meet though. Although perhaps such will save us all an awkward introduction.” He adds humorously, and turns his back on you without another word.

 

“ _Still not a fan of farewells, are you?_ ” You find yourself thinking.

 

You’re not sure what prompts your next remark. “You never really told me the real reason you let me go.” You say, just loud enough for the words to reach his ears.

 

The man stops for a moment, but does not turn round to face you. “...Sometimes, when you truly love someone, you end up realizing the best for them _is_ to let them go.”

 

He resumes his walk and you are left following him with your eyes until you hear Akihito’s voice in front of you. “Hey, who’s the old man you were talking to just now?”

 

You can sense the curiosity in his voice and turn your attention towards him. You can tell Akihito’s been looking at Schwartz’s retreating form too.

 

“An acquaintance of mine.” You say. “And he’s not old, Akihito. He’s only 12 years my senior.”

 

“There you have it then, he’s old.” The young man says, sticking his tongue out at you. 12 years is the age gap between the both of you too. “He looks stylish and…foreign?”

 

“He's half-German.”

 

“When did you two meet?”

 

“A long time ago… in another lifetime.” You answer, and before Akihito has a chance to ask anything else, you say: “Where are your grown-up clothes, by the way?”

 

“Hm, didn’t end up buying any.” He tells you, handing you back your wallet. “Not really my style, you see. I bought ice-cream instead.” He says, while taking a bite out of the ice-cream cone in his hand.

 

You can’t avoid a chuckle from escaping your lips; much in the same way you can’t avoid the sudden ache that tightens the muscles around your heart.

 

You end up leaning your head towards Akihito in silence, your forehead coming to rest on his stomach and you just stay there, hoping time will freeze for a while.

 

“ _Hey_ , what’s the matter all of a sudden?”  You hear Akihito’s worried voice from above. “…Asami?” His free hand comes to rest on your shoulder. “What is it?”

 

“…I’m too selfish to ever let go of you.” You say the words more to yourself than to anyone else, but you know Akihito hears them.

 

“…I know that.” He whispers after a moment, and his words cause you to look up towards him.

 

A shy smile is playing on his lips.

 

“The thing is,” He says. “I don’t want you to ever let go of me.”

 

And with that, you find yourself smiling too.


End file.
